


Unreachable Dream

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta
Genre: F/M, Fanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Karena sudah saatnya Seere bangun dari mimpi.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Seere
Kudos: 4





	Unreachable Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta bukan punya saya, tetapi sepenuhnya milik Lunariaco. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan diri sendiri dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apa pun atas cerita ini.  
>  **  
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **  
> 

Sebelum manusia meninggal, biasanya mereka akan melihat utasan kehidupan mereka dari kecil sampai dewasa. Apa itu benar? Rasanya seperti apa? Entahlah, Seere pun tidak paham karena ia iblis.

Namun, Seere paham perasaan seseorang ketika ia mulai menyesali beberapa hal dalam hidupnya ketika tahu dirinya akan segera "lewat". Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang ia sesalkan, namun pertemuannya dengan Asmodeus bukan salah satunya.

Bertemu Asmodeus itu … sampai kapan pun rasanya seperti mimpi.

"… Akhirnya sampai di sini saja, ya."

Alloces, rekan kerja Seere, memandang heran gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Sumpah, kamu kenapa ikut, sih? Kamu, 'kan, bisa ikut Asmodeus."

Seere tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mungkin tergila-gila dengannya, tetapi aku tahu prioritas. Lagi pula, kalau orangnya sudah sadar begitu, memilikinya benar-benar cuma tinggal mimpi saja."

Seere memejamkan permata hijaunya. Ya, benar, selama ini Seere berani melakukan hal-hal gila untuk mempertahankan Asmodeus karena ada Belphegor yang menjaminnya, dan juga karena Asmodeus tidak mungkin lepas dari kuasanya. Memangnya orang koma bisa apa?

Sampai beberapa saat lalu, Seere senang karena berada di sisi Asmodeus. Semua rasanya bagai mimpi awalnya, namun lama-lama ia terbiasa dengan kehadiran pria yang tidak pernah memiliki kesadaran total di sampingnya itu. Walau begitu, berapa lama pun Seere menghabiskan waktunya di ruang penelitian bersama Asmodeus, tidak sekalipun ia merasa bosan dengan kehadiran mantan raja iblis itu.

Sayangnya, pria itu ada di sisinya bukan karena ingin. Seere pun paham akan hal itu.

Seere mungkin wanita gila yang mau saja berbuat jahat demi cintanya, tetapi di balik hal itu ia tetaplah gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta. Kalau misalnya pujaan hati yang selama ini tertidur selama bersamamu mendadak terbangun dan memperlakukanmu layaknya orang asing, apa ada artinya? Apalagi kalau kamu tahu orang itu tidak teraih. Ia raja iblis yang bahkan tidak pernah mengingat nama para wanita yang menyukainya, sementara dengan kemampuan langkanya sekalipun, Seere hanya iblis yang tidak bisa secara khusus menarik perhatian Asmodeus. Seere dan wanita-wanita dalam harem Asmodeus dahulu sama sekali tidak ada bedanya. Tidak ada wanita lain di sisi Asmodeus pun, pria berketurunan bangsawan itu tidak akan pernah menengok ke arahnya. Seere paham betul akan hal itu—ia paham karena sedalam itu juga ia mencintai Asmodeus … walau dengan cara yang sedikit gila.

"Harusnya kamu mengobrol dengan Tuan Asmodeus sedikit sebelum ikut, kek."

Seere tersenyum ke arah Alloces. Lengannya terlipat di depan dada, kemudian tawa geli keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kamu khawatir padaku, ya?"

Wajah Alloces refleks memerah mendengar tebakan Seere diutarakan dengan nada jahil itu.

"Enak saja! Aku cuma kasih saran! Maksudku, mungkin kalau kamu lari sekarang, kamu masih bisa hidup dan mengejar Asmodeusmu!"

Seere menghela napas, kemudian menggeleng.

"Sudah saatnya aku bangun dari mimpi. Aku harus akui, aku memang suka pada Asmodeus, tetapi pekerjaan tetap yang utama."

Alloces mendengus. Wajahnya tampak sebal sekaligus heran.

"Benar-benar, deh. Aku enggak mengerti kamu."

Seere tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga. Oh, ya, ini sudah lewat berapa menit?"

"Sembilan belas …. Berarti sebentar lagi."

Nada bicara Alloces lama-lama terdengar mengecil. Wanita itu pun tampaknya sedikit merenungi hidupnya sebelum mereka benar-benar "lewat". Mungkin ia memikirkan adik kecilnya yang setelah ini harus hidup tanpa dirinya. Seere merasa lucu karena walaupun ia dan Alloces sama-sama menyesal, mereka tetap memilih kesetiaan mereka pada Belphegor, mati di tempat yang sama dengan tuan mereka itu.

Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang Seere sesali di hidupnya, namun mengobarkan diri untuk tetap setia pada tuannya bukan juga salah satunya. Selain alasan kesetiaan, ada alasan lain lagi mengapa Seere berdiri diam menanti kematiannya saat itu.

_Perhatian! 5 detik menuju penghancuran._

Suara dari pengeras suara itu berkumandang. Seere menurunkan kelopaknya, menyembunyikan permata hijaunya.

Saatnya sudah tiba ….

_… Asmodeus, semoga kamu selamat._

**Author's Note:**

> Saya suka banget sama AsmoSeere. Sebenernya bingung juga, soalnya mereka bukan terlihat seperti kapal yang gampang disukai. Apalagi kelakuan Seere ajaib begitu. Biasa saya sukanya cowok ajaib, bukan cewek ajaib. Cuma, yah, entah bagaimana saya simpati sama Seere dan jadi melayarkan kapal AsmoSeere. Mungkin karena Seere pada akhirnya tahu diri dan milih buat nemenin Belphegor tahan Lucifer di laboratorium. Enggak, sih, sebenarnya di luar itu juga Seere cukup setiap sama pekerjaannya. Disuruh balik ke laboratorium, dia nurut. Dia juga keliatannya kompeten di pekerjaannya—kelihatannya, ya. Huhu, kalau Seere masih hidup saya akan teriak senang walaupun saya jadi satu-satunya yang merayakan hidupnya Seere. HUHUHU. ADUH, SEDIH, AH.


End file.
